Regrets
by MagnErik
Summary: Charles et Erik ont passé leur vie à se battre, à s'affronter. Cependant, ils ne se doutent pas qu'ils risquent de passer à côté d'une histoire plus calme ... OS incluant la présence de Polaris


**Ile de Genosha – 30 janvier 2023 **  
Erik vit désormais sur une île coupé du monde. Au moins, ici, il ne tuera personne. Fini la Confrérie des mauvais mutants … Il a fait le choix de toujours protéger les mutants ayant commis des actes horribles mais de manière plus pacifique …  
Ce jour-là, il s'attendait à tout sauf à la venue de sa fille, Lorna alias Polaris.  
« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? »  
« … Je me suis évadée … Il y a quelques jours … »  
Le maître du magnétisme regarde sa fille, en soupirant.  
« Tu ne peux pas me repousser éternellement. Nous nous ressemblons tous les deux … »  
Lorna montre à son père l'étendue de ses pouvoirs alors l'allemand ne peut pas dire encore une fois à sa fille de quitter les lieux. Il l'accueille et lui fait même une maison adaptée pour elle.  
« Merci … papa … » dit-elle.  
Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Alors que Erik était en train de discuter avec sa fille du futur des mutants écartés de la société, l'un de ses informateurs le prévient d'un attaque imminente.  
« Quel genre d'attaque ? »  
« Un missile ? Nucléaire ? »  
« Envoyé par qui ? »  
« Un certain Fred Kruger … »  
Oh oui, il le connaît … Dans sa rage, il a tué presque toute la famille de cet homme … Depuis, il a crée un groupe d'anti-mutants.  
« Dis à tout le monde de se préparer pour évacuation … »  
Son informateur acquiesce et va prévenir les autres. Erik regarde au loin, sentant du métal se rapprocher … Le missile touchera Genosha dans les minutes qui suivront …  
Lorna vient aux côtés de son père.  
« Tu ne vas rien faire ? »  
« Un missile nucléaire, Lorna … Soit je le renvoie et des millions de personnes meurent soit … »  
Erik regarde tristement sa fille. Elle comprend rapidement et s'y refuse. Mais le maître du magnétisme a tout prévu. Il lui donne son casque et sa cape.  
« Je souhaite que tu reprenne le relais. Je sais que tu en es capable … »  
« Non ! Je ne vais pas te laisser te sacrifier ! »  
« Lorna, va avec les autres … » dit-il d'un ton grave.  
Lorna refuse et Erik ordonne a l'un de ses hommes de main de prendre sa fille avec eux.  
« Non ! Papa, ne fais pas ça ! »  
_C'est tout ce que je mérite …  
_Lorna se dégage des autres rejoignant son père. Il soupire. Il finit par la mettre dans un champ magnétique quelques minutes avant l'impact du missile.  
« Lorna, je suis désolé. Mais tu dois me laisser. »  
Il la propulse dans les airs. Lorna crie, hurle et reste sans voix finalement lorsque son père se prend l'explosion de plein fouet. Elle voit l'île rasée et des fines larmes coulent sur ses joues.

* * *

**Manoir Xavier - 30 janvier 2023**  
Elle décide de se rendre au manoir Xavier, se disant que Charles ne la rejettera pas. Avant d'entrer dans le manoir, elle met le casque et la cape de son père. Elle avance dans le couloir. Au bout, le professeur la voit.  
« Erik .. ? » risque-t-il.  
Lorna sent des larmes perler sur son visage et secoue négativement la tête. Elle s'avance lentement vers lui, l'air grave.  
« Lorna. » dit simplement Charles le ton neutre.  
« Il est mort. » dit-elle.  
Charles la regarde, incompréhensif.  
« Comment ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »  
« Erik … Mon père … est mort … »  
La logique voudrait que le professeur tente de réconforter Lorna. Mais ce dernier sort du manoir appelant Hank.  
« Oui Charles ? » dit-il.  
« Nous allons à Genosha … »  
« Mais il n'y a plus … »  
Charles oblige Hank à monter dans le X-Jet en direction de Genosha.

* * *

**Ile de Genosha - 30 janvier 2023**  
En survolant l'île, Charles n'y croit pas ses yeux. Il ne reste plus rien : les maisons sont détruites et les arbres déracinés. Hank se pose à un endroit où la végétation est brûlée dû sûrement à l'explosion qu'y a eu lieu quelques heures auparavant. Charles avance dans les décombres, les roues de son fauteuil se bloquant de temps à autre. Hank l'attend dans le jet, en soupirant.  
Charles finit par tomber sur le corps calciné de Erik.  
« Hank ! »  
Hank vient et reste immobile face à l'état de Erik.  
« Tu peux le porter .. ? Je veux le ramener au manoir … »  
Hank ne commente pas et porte le corps inanimé et méconnaissable de Erik. Il pose dans le jet et ils redémarrent en direction du manoir.

* * *

**Manoir Xavier - 30 janvier 2023**  
Une fois arrivé, Charles demande à Hank de poser Erik dans son lit dans la chambre qui lui était attitrée. Puis il lui demande de le laisser. Le professeur regarde son ami-ennemi, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Il prend doucement sa main légèrement brûlée.  
« Je n'ai jamais eu le temps de te le dire … à cause de nos combats répétitifs … Sans doute, j'avais peur de ta réaction … peur que tu me repousses davantage … Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ce choix mais tu avais sans doute de bonnes raisons … »  
Des larmes coulent sur le corps calciné du maître du magnétisme. Charles essaie tant bien que mal de le regarder, malgré son visage méconnaissable.  
« Erik … Je t'aime … »  
Charles étouffe un sanglot.  
« Je t'aime encore et je t'aimerais toujours … Je n'aimerais personne d'autre que toi … Parce que tu es l'unique homme que j'aime … mon âme sœur … Mais te voilà parti … Un jour on se reverra … Je te le promets … Et nous vivrons cette vie gâchée par un combat éternel entre mes X-Men et les mutants de ta Confrérie … »  
Charles laisse des larmes couler à flots. Lorna le regarde dans l'embrasure de la porte, comprenant sa réaction désormais.  
« Maintenant … Repose en paix, mon ami … »  
Charles recouvre le corps de Erik du drap avant de quitter la pièce, le cœur lourd. Lorna le suit.  
« Professeur Xavier … »  
Charles se retourne et la regarde : la ressemblance est frappante.  
« Oui ? »  
« Je … Je peux rester ici .. ? »  
Charles accepte car il sait qu'au fond de lui c'est ce que l'allemand aurait voulu. Régulièrement, Charles revient dans la chambre de Erik et passe des soirées à pleurer près de son corps dépourvu de vie.  
Mais personne ne saura jamais quels étaient les sentiments de Charles Xavier pour son ami-ennemi Erik Lehnsherr.

* * *

**Manoir Xavier - 27 février 2023  
**L'enterrement a lieu et personne ne comprend pourquoi le professeur souhaite que Magneto soit enterré près du manoir. Sur la tombe, il est marqué : _Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, né le 30 janvier 1930, mort le 30 janvier 2023_.  
_Tu pars rejoindre ta mère ... Et je te rejoindrais aussi ... Et rien cette fois-ci nous séparera ..._


End file.
